


Snowed In

by losechesters



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losechesters/pseuds/losechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif get snowed in on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).



The snow had been falling for hours now. It was Christmas Eve, and while Sif had been so excited for there to actually be snow on the ground for the next day, she had not expected there to have been so much. The roads were closed, and no one was sure when they would reopen. It could be days at this point. She had not wished for this. She had wanted a Christmas filled with her family, with Loki’s family, here. In their new house. But it did not look like that would be happening. She had talked with her parents earlier, and they had assured her that they would try if they could, but they were not going to test the roads. Especially not since it was not just icy, but the snow was growing in height.

She had sat in the front window seat for what seemed like hours. Loki had been outside to shovel twice now, so that it would not envelop the whole house. That at least there would be less to shovel once it did stop. She could have done more to help him, sure. But he had told her to stay inside, to try and get a hold of their families to find out if they should have a plan. Of course, both were the same. Neither sides wanted to chance it. So that left just her and Loki, alone in this new home, with presents for everyone, and all of the food. What was she supposed to do? They couldn’t just reschedule the whole thing.

She turned her head as Loki came back inside, and finally got up from her spot. She went to press her face into his shoulder, wet and cold from the snow outside. He set her back a step, and shrugged out of his coat, and then boots, before pulling her back into a hug. He could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy. She had spent so much time to make everything perfect, and her efforts seemed to be for naught. But what he could do was be there for her while she worked through it all. He would just have to be a shoulder for her to lean on, just as he always was.

She looked up at him, before kissing his lips, cold and beginning to chap. “You should have let me help. It would take you less time if you had help.”

He simply shook his head, and headed to the stairs, most likely to hang his wet clothes in the shower and change back into comfortable dry clothes. “I know how unhappy you are already, and being out there would just make it worse. Believe me.” He offered her a small smirk.

She watched him go upstairs, and she headed into the kitchen. At least she could still bake some cookies, even if they were expecting to lose power at some point. She wouldn’t be surprised if it happened overnight and the heat cut out. Perhaps she should set up the spare air mattress and have a makeshift bed in front of the fireplace. She knew that buying this house with Loki, one with a fireplace in the living room, was the right decision.

She thought for a while about how they had gotten to this point. About how they had the strangest relationship. She had known him since they were children, and for some reason, he had taken scissors to her hair while she was playing with his older brother. She had punched him in his jaw. He would never let her forget it, either. But after that, she had not spoken to him much. She kept her distance, but always knew that he was there. So while most thought that she would end up in a relationship, and eventually would marry his older brother, she had other plans. He had been a good friend to her, sure. But she was not interested in him romantically.

It had taken years on Loki’s part, biding his time, sending her little gifts as a secret admirer before he had been willing to show himself. At first, she had not responded. At least not until two years ago, when she kissed him under the misteltoe.

******

Sif loved to bake. It was something that always calmed her after a long day and now that she was stressing, she had high hopes that it would work the same way. There had already been numerous tins filled to the brim with sugar cookies, peanut butter balls, tea cakes, and a whole other manner of cookies and treats. She was not even sure if there was any room left, but she would make do. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t get eaten or anything.

She sat at the small kitchen table, leafing her way through a magazine as each batch baked. Looking through the various homes and how they were decorated, she rolled her eyes. She could present her home the way some of them had. Personally, she thought that she and Loki had done a damn fine job. The tree (however fake; a tale within itself if one were to ask) was up and glittered in the firelight with it’s gold, silver, green and red ornaments. There were decorations in every room, varying from Santas to snowmen, penguins to reindeer. Personally, she loved the reindeer most of all. It was entirely possible that there were more of them than anything else, and Sif would have it no other way. There was even a bell hung somewhere in the tree, paying homage to her favorite Christmas book of all time. The movie adaptation was a constant watch, and it brought her to tears every time. She could recite every line and often did, though such an act would drive Loki crazy (of course, he would never admit that in reality it was one of his fondest Christmas memories).

She set out a plate on the coffee table a short while later. Loki had stolen one from an earlier batch while making himself a cup of coffee, so to have some fresh ones now would be a nice treat. She sat beside him, noting how he had quickly changed it from the news to some musician’s Christmas special. She settled beside him and pulled the throw blanket over the two of them.

“How many times do you plan on going back out there?” she questioned, turning her head up a bit to look at him.

He didn’t answer. At least, not right away. He breathed out with a sigh and looked down to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “As often as I need to.”

She pursed her lips at that. “So you will not sleep tonight?” she asked. There was not much sense in that to her.

Again, Loki seemed pensive. “You do not wish for me to shovel out the driveway?”

“You’ll be exhausted. I don’t want you to overwork yourself.” she said softly. She knew how he got when he was overtired. It was not a pretty picture.

“So, then you’re willing to have the cars buried?” he questioned.

“You’ve gone out, what? Five times already? And it is not likely that it is going to stop some time soon. Are you really going to tell me that you’re not already feeling it?” She knew he was tired. It was part of the reason he had gotten so comfortable on the couch already. He could very well be asleep within the hour. It would not surprise her, either. He had worked hard out there just so that she would not have to. She appreciated the gesture of it all, really. Loki was more adjusted to the cold and the snow, whereas she longed for the sun and the heat. For rain storms in July.

“Sif, I know how much you dislike it. It’s no trouble, really. But if you would prefer I stay inside, then I will.” he had answered. He settled a bit more so that she were laying against the seat while he was againstthe backrest. There was no realistic way that they would be truly comfortable, but neither really minded.  
He would stroke his fingers through her ebony hair, relishing in the softness of it. It smelled of the sweetest strawberries and he often found himself with a nose pressed into her hair as they slept. It was a scent that he would forever associate with the one he loved above all others.

They stayed like that for a while longer, until the lights began to flicker. Both looked around, settling on opposite lights and when it stopped, Loki sat up. “I’ll go start the generator.”

Sif nodded, getting up to go and bring in some firewood from the back storage room. She then went to take the flashlights from under the sink in the kitchen, just in case. No need to be without an extra source of light if the generator failed.

When Loki came back he was carying in extra wood as well. She laughed, pointing to the box beside the fireplace. He chuckled, and just laid them on top in a way that they would not fall all over the floor. She knelt in front of the dying fire and placed a couple more in, before grabbing some old newspaper before lighting it and placing it in with the wood, waiting beside it to make sure it stayed lit before she was able to relax. She looked over as Loki sat beside her with the blanket in hand. She leaned against him, the tiniest of smiles gracing her face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, along with the blanket.

“You know,” Loki said after a long while of just watching the wood burn. “Maybe it’s not so bad.” Slowly, he placed his chin on her shoulder.

She turned her head just enough so she could look at him. “Maybe what isn’t so bad?” she asked, not entirely sure that she liked where he was going with his train of thought.

“This. Christmas alone, just the two of us.” At the glare she gave him, he laughed and moved a hand to rub against her back. “I know you’ve worked so hard for this. I do. But the roads aren’t likely to open back up for at least another day so we’re stuck here anyway. We could make the most of it. Would it really be so bad to spend the first Christmas in our new home without families? I mean, yes. The holiday is about spending it with the ones you love, right? So why can’t I just spend it with the one person in this world that I love most?”

Sif raised an eyebrow, watching as Loki’s lips curled into a smile. “You’re trying to talk me into being okay with all of this. No, trick. You’re trying to trick me.”  
“Yes. Yes I am. And how am I doing?”

She rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh, the sound echoing through the room. “You’re an ass, Loki. You are. But maybe you have a point.”

He kissed the side of her head. “That’s my girl. Always sees reason sooner or later,” he hummed against her hair. He chuckled as she smacked his arm. “Oh come on, you know that it’s true.” This time when she tried to hit him, he caught her wrist. “Not nice to hit, darling.”

She almost growled before attempting to wrestle him to the floor but instead ended up with him atop her. Bastard was stronger than he looked, and she always forgot. She tried to arch her hips up to throw him off of her, but he had his weight fully on top of them effectively pinning her to the floor.  
“You’re beautiful when you try so hard, you know that?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips. “It’s not meant as some offense, you know. You’re always beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes, before leaning up as much as she could to take a kiss from him. Honestly, right now she needed him. Needed to be intimate with him. He could make everything better just because she asked him to. He had a way with words that seemed to calm her at her worst moments. There was nothing in this world that she liked better than having him.

He shifted off of her then, to lay beside her. He spread the blanket out a bit underneath him, and smiled when she tucked herself into his side. There was a moment of hesitation before he reached forward for the hem of her sweater. The feel of her skin against his fingers drove him mad. Every time. It didn’t matter the occasion. It was warm to his touch, and he often found himself longing to press his lips to it. To kiss every inch of her.

“Loki, here?” she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow just slightly. “Why not? It’s a good a place as any.” he said, lips then attatching to her neck, ghosting over that little sweet spot behind her ear. At her small content sigh, he chuckled. “We’ve been here how long now, and only done such in our bed.” he pointed out. “Live a little.”

The last was whispered into her ear when she turned her head, catching him in a kiss. He would have pressed his tongue into her mouth to drag along hers but she broke away to sit up. He frowned for a moment, before watching as she tugged her sweater up and off.

Clearly there was no denying him what they had both wanted anyway. That’s what made their relationship so very easy. Neither really had to ask for anything. There was nothing better than offering your significant other one single solitary look and having them understand exactly what it was you wanted. And for the both of them it was not always filled with sexual need. But that’s another story entirely.

Sif lay back down beside him, and noted the approving look on his face.

“None of those normal little underthings?” he wondered, wondering to the lingerie she was so fond of.

“No. I don’t always wear them. You’d be surprised just how often I’m without.”

Loki leaned over to kiss her, gently tugging her bottom lip between his as a hand slowly came up to cup her breast. He was usually slow to start, just always so content to revel in the beauty that she was. Strong, courageous, lion hearted. She was everything that his woman should be. And he loved the fact that it was him that got to sleep beside her every night.

She moaned when his tumb brushed over her little hardened peak. He smirked against her lips as he repeated the action. “Now you’re just teasing,” she whispered.

Loki shrugged, kissing his way down her neck as he shifted so that he were laying between her legs, which happened to be a favorite spot of his to be. Sex between the two of them was often unhurried. They had all the time in the world, especially since the snow kept falling relentlessly. And he did take his time, undressing her almost painstakingly slow, and then the way he seemed to worship the very being she was before he even attempted to bring her to orgasm.

It was a long night of such. He would tease her, and she would return the favor. By the time he had spent himself, it was the wee hours of the morning. Sif noted how the fire had died and what appeared to be sun just beginning to peak through the curtains. She paused from the thoughts that were begging to pull her into sleep. Sun. Christmas. She turned her head to look at Loki again, asleep with his face tucked against her shoulder. “Merry Christmas, darling.” she whispered, kissing his forehead. It caused a small mumble, but she understood just the same.

_‘I love you.’_


End file.
